Les bouts de papier
by Caralice
Summary: Après une première rencontre tumultueuse, Kurt se prend d'intérêt pour un sans-abri qu'il croise tous les jours sur le chemin de la fac. Il cherche alors à en savoir plus sur lui. AU NewYork!Klaine. OS.


Salut tout le monde ! J'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose de léger, donc me revoilà avec un OS.  
C'est un AU où Kurt & Blaine ne se sont pas rencontrés avant de migrer à New York pour leurs études... donc si vous n'aimez pas ce genre d'histoire, je vous la déconseille.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les bouts de papier**

* * *

_Jeudi 2 février 2012, 7h45, quartier de Chelsea, New York City_.

Le jeune homme pressa le pas, le souffle court. Il était en retard, et il regardait sa montre toutes les trente secondes, comme si cela allait en ralentir les aiguilles. Il marchait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait sans courir, parce qu'il ne voulait pas transpirer. Il ne _fallait_ pas qu'il transpire.

Il avait la vingtaine, grand et mince, le port altier et le teint resplendissant. Il semblait particulièrement soigné, tant par ses cheveux que par les vêtements qu'il portait. Il tenait à la main une petite mallette de cuir noir.

Il était tellement en retard qu'il n'avait même eu pas le temps de passer s'acheter de quoi petit déjeuner dans son café habituel. Une nouvelle fois, il maudit Rachel et ses lubies de dernière minute. Il réfléchissait déjà à l'ouragan de colère qu'il lui réservait pour ce soir quand il rentrerait. Il avait horreur des gens qui n'étaient pas ponctuels, et par conséquent il estimait totalement aberrant d'être lui-même en retard.

Il tourna à l'angle de la 36th Street et de Broadway, ne prenant même pas le temps de s'accorder quelques secondes de recueillement, comme il le faisait tous les matins. Il traversa la 35th Street en slalomant entre les taxis et fit semblant d'ignorer les coups de klaxons furieux qui accompagnèrent sa traversée aventureuse. Il s'engagea ensuite dans la petite rue qui longeait le Macy's Store. Bon, il était presque arrivé. Il lui suffisait de survivre à la traversée de la 6th Avenue, et il aurait atteint son but. Il accéléra encore le pas dans la petite rue.

Il n'aimait pas cette partie de son trajet. Cette rue était peu fréquentée, comparée aux grands boulevards new-yorkais dont on entendait la circulation, toute proche. Les magasins qui l'ornaient étaient assez délabrés – du moins à son avis – et l'ensemble ne donnait pas du tout envie d'y perdre son temps.

Son regard fut attiré par un tas de déchets qui bougeait (_des rats_) sur le trottoir d'en face, et... il se retrouva soudain étalé sur le ventre au milieu la rue la plus dégoûtante de tout New York.

"Putain de..."

Il se retourna pour voir sur quoi il avait trébuché. Ce qu'il avait pris pour un vulgaire tas de couvertures s'était redressé d'un bond, révélant un homme à l'hygiène plus que douteuse. Il tenait dans la main un gobelet de café dont le contenu était étalé devant lui, sur son pull crasseux et sa couverture plus crasseuse encore.

"Non mais sérieusement, s'écria le garçon pressé en se relevant, vous avez vu ce que vous avez fait ? Ma veste est ruinée ! _Ruinée _! Une veste Alexander McQueen ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez en plein milieu du trottoir ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous mettre ailleurs ?"

Il était absolument hors de lui, et tant pis pour le retard. Ses nerfs venaient de lâcher.

"Vous venez de me marcher dessus, je vous signale, fit tranquillement remarquer l'homme assis par terre en reposant le gobelet vide à côté de lui, visiblement déçu.

- Exactement ! Et si vous n'étiez pas au milieu du chemin ça ne serait pas arrivé, ma veste serait toujours impeccable et vous auriez pu boire votre foutu café !

- Je dors ici depuis trois mois et je vous vois passer tous les matins. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes énervé aujourd'hui qu'il faut prendre les gens pour des vieilles cannettes de soda et leur shooter dedans.

- Qu...quoi ?"

Il passait effectivement par cette rue tous les matins en allant en cours, mais il était certain de ne jamais avoir vu cet homme. Probablement assez jeune de ce qu'il pouvait distinguer de son visage malgré la barbe et les cheveux longs qui lui en voilaient une bonne partie. Des boucles brunes régulières qui cachaient des sourcils fournis et des yeux perçants. Une bouche assez charnue. Un air et une voix assez paisibles. En somme, un portrait un peu inhabituel pour un sans-abri.

"Vous savez quoi ? reprit le jeune homme élégant. Allez vous faire voir. Je suis pressé, je fais des études, j'ai des choses importantes à régler et je n'ai pas à me soucier de savoir si un quelconque SDF a décidé de camper au milieu de mon chemin aujourd'hui ! Vous n'avez _rien _à foutre là, laissez les gens qui ont une réelle place dans la société mener leur vie. Non seulement vous êtes inutile, mais en plus vous prenez beaucoup trop de place !"

Sur ce, il ramassa sa mallette qui gisait sur le sol, tourna les talons et s'éloigna, furieux. A peine eut-il fait quelques pas qu'il regretta de s'être laissé emporter. Il n'avait pas été très sympa. En traversant la 6th Avenue, il pensa qu'il avait peut-être poussé le bouchon trop loin. En entrant dans le hall d'entrée de son école, il s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi horrible avec cet homme.

Sa journée de cours fut bien trop remplie pour qu'il repense à l'incident, et le sans-abri ne fit que lui effleurer l'esprit pendant la pause de midi. En sortant de l'établissement à la fin de la journée, cependant, il se sentit de nouveau mal à l'aise. Bon, de toute manière, il allait repasser par cette rue et le revoir. Il allait s'excuser brièvement, et c'était tout.

Quand il arriva à l'emplacement où le sans-abri se trouvait le matin même, celui-ci avait disparu.

* * *

_Vendredi 3 février, 7h25, quartier de Chelsea, New York City. _

Cette fois-ci, Rachel lui avait épargné ses caprices de dernière minute (ou alors elle n'avait pas osé recommencer après la mise au point musclée qu'ils avaient eue la veille) et il avait assez de temps devant lui pour profiter de son trajet. Il adorait New York. Il avait rêvé de cette ville pendant tant d'années qu'il se sentait obligé d'apprécier chaque seconde qu'il y passait. Il ne savait pas trop si c'était de la chance ou s'il le méritait vraiment, mais il ne pouvait rêver mieux pour ses études. Il s'arrêta acheter un café à l'angle de la 35th Street et de Broadway, comme à son habitude. Il avait fini par très bien connaître les serveurs et serveuses qui y travaillaient, et leur était toujours resté fidèle jusqu'à présent.

Comme d'habitude, il hâta légèrement le pas en traversant cette petite rue glauque qu'il détestait. C'est alors qu'il le vit. Le même homme que la veille, enveloppé dans les mêmes couvertures dégoûtantes. Il était assis, cette fois, et on pouvait difficilement lui marcher dessus sans le voir. Il se frottait énergiquement les mains pour se réchauffer. La température devait n'être que très légèrement positive.

"Bonjour, salua le garçon élégant en s'approchant."

L'autre leva les yeux vers lui et parut franchement étonné du fait qu'il lui adresse la parole.

"Vous avez amélioré vos entrées en matière, depuis hier, fit-il remarquer.

- Je vous dois un café, dit-il en tendant celui qu'il venait à peine d'acheter pour lui-même."

C'était un geste totalement improvisé. A vrai dire, il ne voyait pas très bien comment il aurait pu se rattraper sans heurter la sensibilité du sans-abri. Que proposer comme réparation à quelqu'un qui n'a rien, sans que cela passe pour de la pitié ?

"Un café à cinq dollars contre celui à vingt centimes que vous avez renversé hier ? Je prends."

Il saisit le grand gobelet en carton et le fit tourner d'un geste appréciateur.

"Kurt ? lut-il avec un sourire taquin."

Ah oui. C'est vrai qu'ils inscrivaient toujours le prénom du client au feutre sur le gobelet. C'était tellement habituel que Kurt avait oublié ce détail.

"Bon, ok, je me l'étais acheté pour moi, mais je vous le dois bien. Je ne l'ai pas touché, promis.

- Au pire, j'imagine que de nous deux ce n'est pas vous le plus susceptible d'avoir la gale."

Les lèvres de Kurt se pincèrent en un petit sourire, il ne savait pas trop si c'était une plaisanterie ou une remarque désabusée.

"Je suis désolé pour hier. J'étais énervé.

- J'ai cru remarquer, en effet.

- J'ai dit des choses horribles, que je ne pensais pas. Je ne connais pas votre histoire, je ne suis pas bien placé pour juger. Mais... vous n'étiez pas bien placé non plus sur le trottoir."

L'autre rit et but une gorgée de café. Kurt fut soulagé par ce rire. C'était même assez beau à voir. C'était le genre de chose qui ne devait pas arriver souvent.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous êtes là depuis _trois_ mois. Je passe ici cinq matins par semaine et je ne vous ai jamais vu.

- Vous êtes en avance, aujourd'hui ? Ou vous vous prenez un petit extra pour papoter avec moi ?"

Il était poli et moqueur, et sa voix très douce. Il ne correspondait pas du tout à l'image que Kurt se serait fait d'un homme qui devait affronter le froid et la solitude dans cette rue immonde depuis trois mois.

"Je suis un peu en avance oui, répondit Kurt en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Vous m'intriguez.

- Pas vous. En un coup d'œil je vous ai cerné.

- Ça m'étonnerait, répliqua Kurt, vexé.

- Vous êtes étudiant à la New York School of Design...

- Facile, elle est située à cent mètres d'ici et je porte des vêtements des meilleurs créateurs, agencés avec goût et finesse.

-... mais vous ne venez pas de New York. Je dirais même que vous y êtes arrivé assez récemment. Un ou deux ans ?

- Comme énormément d'étudiants.

- Vous avez donc entre dix-neuf et vingt ans. Avant ça vous habitiez dans un trou, cette ville vous change beaucoup. Ça fait longtemps que vous rêviez d'y vivre. Votre décontraction et la manière dont vous appréciez le trajet à _pieds_ jusqu'à votre école tous les matins malgré le froid est assez caractéristique."

Kurt se tut. L'autre marqua une pause et reprit.

"Comme tous les étudiants, vous vivez en colocation. Avec un ou deux amis. Il y a une fille, au moins. Elle vous a prêté l'écharpe que vous portiez hier, et son prénom commence par un R."

Effectivement, Kurt avait emprunté à Rachel l'écharpe que lui avait offerte Finn pour le Noël de leur année de terminale. Sur le coup il l'avait trouvée de vraiment, vraiment mauvais goût, mais au final elle s'était révélée très à la mode cette année. Restait ce très subtil et Finnesque _R _doré brodé à l'extrémité. D'habitude il prenait bien soin de le cacher sous son manteau, mais sa chute de la veille avait du le démasquer.

"Quoi d'autre... ? Vous êtes quelqu'un qui a du caractère, mais vous ne cherchez pas le conflit et êtes assez conciliant. Vous êtes juste et vous savez reconnaître que vous tort, même si cela vous coute de l'admettre à haute voix parce que comme tous les étudiants en art, vous avez une haute estime de vous-même."

Il avait terminé avec un petit sourire entendu.

"Alors, convaincu ?

- Pas vraiment, c'était facile, tout ça, râla Kurt."

L'autre sourit de nouveau et vida son gobelet de café.

"Vous allez être en retard, fit-il remarquer."

Kurt regarda sa montre. Oulah oui, en effet.

"Et vous alors ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai le droit de savoir sur vous ? demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu pressé.

- Est-ce que vous auriez du papier ? Et un stylo ? S'il vous plaît."

Kurt hésita une seconde puis finit par sortir son carnet de notes dont il arracha une feuille, qu'il tendit avec un stylo à l'homme assit par terre. Celui-ci se mit à écrire en silence, l'air concentré, essayant tant bien que mal de s'appliquer malgré le manque de support. Puis il déchira le bout de la feuille où il avait écrit, le plia plusieurs fois et le tendit à Kurt.

"Allez-y, je ne veux pas que vous soyez en retard à cause de moi."

Kurt grimaça à l'idée de lui laisser son stylo mais ne dit rien. Après tout, il n'était pas à ça près. Il lui adressa un sourire, lui souhaita une bonne journée et s'éclipsa. Le sans-abri le suivit des yeux, un vague sourire aux lèvres.

Kurt pressa le pas pour atteindre son école, tout en dépliant le plus rapidement qu'il pouvait le bout de papier. Ce faisant, il maudissait l'homme de l'avoir plié aussi consciencieusement. Quand il parvint enfin à lire ce qu'il avait inscrit, il pila net au milieu de la 6th Avenue, ce qui lui valut un concert de klaxons et d'insultes.

"Oh mon dieu..."

Sur le papier, d'une écriture irrégulière et mal soignée, étaient inscrits ces mots :

_Mon père n'a jamais accepté le fait que je sois gay, nos relations ont toujours été cordiales mais sans plus jusqu'à ma majorité. Il a refusé de payer pour mes études à New York, mais il fallait que je quitte l'Ohio, ne serait-ce que pour mon propre équilibre. Je suis donc venu ici les mains vides... _

* * *

_Lundi 6 février, 7h15, quartier de Chelsea, New York City. _

Kurt était presque plus pressé de revoir le jeune SDF que d'aller en cours, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Il avait tourné et retourné dans son esprit les mots inscrits sur le papier, et il les connaissait presque par cœur à présent. Gay. Quitter l'Ohio. New York. Tout cela lui faisait tellement penser à lui-même qu'il s'en sentait mal. Tout s'était passé exactement comme il le souhaitait pour lui, et il était parfaitement épanoui dans ses chaussures griffées d'étudiant new-yorkais. Mais il venait de se prendre en pleine figure la preuve que tout aurait pu rater. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'appeler son père pour le remercier une nième fois de l'avoir soutenu dans ses rêves.

Quand il arriva dans la petite ruelle, il fut soulagé de repérer immédiatement le tas de couvertures qui cachait le sans-abri. Il avait visiblement l'air endormi sous sa masse de boucles brunes, mais Kurt n'hésita pas à le réveiller. Il hésita en revanche sur la manière de le faire, car il ne voulait _vraiment_ pas toucher ces couvertures dégoûtantes. Il ne pouvait pas non plus le faire avec le pied, d'abord parce que ses chaussures étaient des Armani, et ensuite parce que c'était vraiment dégradant pour le sans-abri. Il se décida alors à l'appeler jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, et se rendit alors compte qu'il ne connaissait pas son prénom. Il se sentit plus stupide que jamais.

"Heu... excusez-moi ? Ohé !"

Le jeune homme grommela dans son sommeil et battit des cils. Kurt recula pour le laisser émerger du sommeil. L'autre le vit et se redressa, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

"Je vous ai apporté de quoi petit déjeuner, annonça Kurt en agitant un sac en papier. Je ne savais pas ce que vous aimiez, alors j'ai fait classique. Café mocha et muffin chocolat. Et je ne connais pas votre prénom. Ni votre âge. Vous croyez qu'on peut se tutoyer ?"

Le sans-abri parut avoir du mal à assimiler toutes ces questions si peu de temps après s'être réveillé. Il se frotta les yeux et soupira. Puis il dévisagea le sac que lui tendait Kurt d'un air suspicieux.

"Ce n'est pas de la pitié, j'espère...

- Qu... quoi ? Non ! C'est un service ! Les serveurs du café sont des amis et m'ont donné un petit extra, mais je dois faire attention à ma ligne alors...

- Merci. Je m'appelle Blaine. Vingt ans. On peut se tutoyer, si tu veux."

Kurt sentit un frisson lui descendre le long de sa colonne. Il avait son âge. Il le regarda saisir le sac avec une avidité à peine contenue et sortir le gâteau. Il sembla faire l'effort surhumain de le manger petit bout par petit bout. Pendant ce temps, Kurt cherchait activement un moyen de réengager la conversation. A présent, le seul fait d'être debout devant cet homme assis par terre le dérangeait.

"V... tu as mis du temps à me demander mon prénom, fit remarquer Blaine."

Kurt rougit. C'est vrai qu'il avait donné le sien sans penser à demander celui du jeune homme en retour.

"Désolé.

- Pas de quoi... Tes cours se passent bien ?

- Ça peut aller, oui. Blaine, à propos du papier, hier..."

L'autre leva les yeux vers lui, dans l'expectative.

"Je viens aussi de l'Ohio." C'était une remarque absolument stupide, et Kurt se traita intérieurement de tous les noms dès qu'elle eut passé ses lèvres.

Blaine éclata d'un rire sincère. "Cool.

- Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire. Moi aussi, je viens de ce trou perdu, je suis gay, j'ai toujours rêvé de venir étudier à New York ici...

- Tu t'en sors plutôt bien, apparemment, dit Blaine avec un sourire aimable.

- Oui, ma vie est géniale, mais... écoute, je suis désolé, ok ? J'y ai pensé tout le weekend, je...

- Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, Kurt. Tu n'y es absolument pour rien. Maintenant laisse-moi s'il te plaît. Et tiens, voilà la suite de l'histoire."

Il lui tendit un deuxième papier, visiblement arraché de la même feuille que le premier et plié de la même manière. Kurt le saisit et ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais l'autre se roula en boule dans ses couvertures et il comprit que cela ne servirait à rien, qu'il parlementerait dans le vide. L'air désolé, il reprit le chemin de l'école et, une fois arrivé là-bas, il se posa sur un banc pour déplier le petit papier.

_... mais j'ai enchaîné les petits boulots pendant un an, et je m'en suis sorti. J'ai réussi à survivre à New York. Mes grands-parents maternels ont alors décidé de me venir en aide et m'ont payé une partie de mon inscription à Columbia, en journalisme. Mais j'ai été rapidement dépassé par tous les frais demandés par l'université..._

"Voilà qui explique le côté snob, pensa intérieurement Kurt." Il replia le papier et se mêla au flot des étudiants qui rejoignaient leurs amphithéâtres respectifs. Columbia... il y avait réfléchi, pendant son année de terminale. Mais il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas le niveau pour des études aussi prestigieuses.

* * *

_Mardi 7 février, 7h25, quartier de Chelsea, New York City. _

C'était un matin d'hiver ensoleillé, et Kurt avait prévu de profiter du trajet jusqu'à son école pour produire un peu de vitamine D. Cheveux parfaitement peignés et laqués, lunettes noires Marc Jacobs et veste impeccable, il adressait un petit sourire taquin aux gens qui se retournaient sur son passage. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il arriva dans l'habituelle ruelle maudite de son trajet qu'il daigna enlever ses lunettes et les coincer dans le col de sa chemise.

Comme il s'y attendait, Blaine était présent et essayait de se réchauffer les mains en les frottant frénétiquement l'une contre l'autre. En effet, la ruelle était plongée dans l'ombre à cause des hauts immeubles qui l'entouraient, et la température était nettement inférieure à celle des grands boulevards.

"Pourquoi tu n'es jamais là le soir ? demanda Kurt en lui tendant un café. Je prends cette rue pour rentrer, vers cinq heures, et tu n'es jamais là.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, répondit Blaine avec une grimace un peu ironique. Et merci."

Il saisit le café et le porta immédiatement à ses lèvres, profitant de la sensation du liquide brûlant dans sa gorge pour se réchauffer.

"Tu aurais pu me dire dès le premier jour que tu sortais de Columbia...

- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? A part le fait de ne plus avoir de muffin."

Kurt ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais finit par la refermer sans un mot, car le garçon n'avait pas entièrement tort. Oh mon dieu, il fallait vraiment qu'il s'arrange pour éliminer cette jalousie maladive qui le prenait chaque fois qu'on lui parlait d'études plus prestigieuses que les siennes. Effectivement, Blaine semblait l'avoir complètement cerné.

"Je vois que tu as sorti l'uniforme type de l'étudiant fauché... Lunettes Marc Jacobs, veste McQueen – la fameuse –, chaussures... Marc Jacobs aussi, je crois. Oh, ne fais pas cette tête, j'ai été ado et j'ai passé des heures à découper les magasines de mode, moi aussi.

- Je _travaille_ pour me payer tout ça, grogna Kurt d'un air vaguement agacé. Mon père tient un garage, je ne vis pas sur son argent.

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire."

Ils commençaient tous les deux à parler sèchement, agacés par les sous-entendus l'un de l'autre.

"Ok, finit par dire Kurt. Je vais être en retard, encore une fois. A plus.

- Attends, tu n'as pas pris ton papier du jour."

Kurt le saisit et disparut, sa mallette à la main. Cette fois, il déplia le papier tranquillement, plus par curiosité que par avidité de connaître la vie de Blaine. Ce qu'il y lut lui arracha une grimace, à mi chemin entre le dégoût et l'exaspération.

_... d'autant plus que j'ai succombé au rythme effréné de la vie étudiante, les fêtes, les parties de poker, les virées shopping,... jusqu'à cette soirée au casino où, soul, j'ai vraiment fait n'importe quoi. Et je me suis retrouvé complètement fauché._

* * *

_Jeudi 9 février, 7h00, quartier de Chelsea, New York City._

"Oh mon dieu ! Non. Aucune chance. Je ne sors pas d'ici."

Kurt était planté devant la fenêtre de leur salon, et regardait la neige passer presque à l'horizontal devant lui, entraînée par des bourrasques de vent d'une violence incroyable.

Rachel était assise sur le canapé derrière lui, enroulée dans une couverture, un tasse de thé à la main et un magasine de décoration d'intérieur sur les genoux.

"De toute façon, personne ne va sortir de chez lui et il n'y aura personne en cours. Les profs vont annuler les conférences et tout ce que tu vas faire, c'est ruiner tes vêtements pour rien et revenir avec la peau toute craquelée à cause du froid. »

Kurt jugea l'argument convainquant et revint s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté d'elle.

"Journée _Classiques de Broadway_ alors ?

- Évidemment, répondit Rachel en sortant une pile de DVDs de sous la table basse. Alors... lesquels on n'a pas vu depuis plus d'une semaine... Au fait, tu as vu Blaine hier ? Tu ne m'as pas raconté.

- Non.

- Non ?

- J'ai... j'ai du faire un détour pour déposer les vêtements pour la soirée de demain au pressing.

- Hmm. Ça sonne un peu comme une excuse bidon, ça, fit remarquer Rachel tout en triant les DVDs par ordre de visionnage."

Kurt se contenta de prendre un air ennuyé et ne répondit pas. Il n'avait plus vraiment envie de voir Blaine, après ce qu'il avait lu sur son dernier bout de papier. C'est pourquoi la veille, il avait cherché une excuse pour ne pas passer par la petite ruelle que le sans-abri avait élue pour domicile. Il avait volontairement fait un détour par les grands boulevards pour l'éviter. Refuser de le revoir était une solution un peu lâche, c'était vrai, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de se montrer sec et condescendant avec lui. Et il s'en voudrait sans aucun doute par la suite. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie que Blaine devienne une source de culpabilité, il avait déjà beaucoup d'autres problèmes à régler.

Mais cette résolution ne tarda pas à vaciller, car plus la journée avançait, plus la neige tombait, et plus il pensait à Blaine. Il l'imaginait en train de lutter contre le froid, dehors, emmitouflé dans ses vieilles couvertures crasseuses. Cette pensée l'insupportait, et il n'arrivait pas à se tenir tranquille. Rachel commençait à lui reprocher son manque d'attention pour les DVDs sacrés qu'ils regardaient, et ils finirent par se prendre le bec, sans pour autant parvenir à se décoller l'un de l'autre sur le canapé. Comme d'habitude.

Quand il ne se mit pas spontanément à chanter Don't Cry For Me Argentina devant _Evita_, elle mit le film sur pause et l'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux.

"C'est quoi, le problème ? demanda-t-elle. Tu n'as pas le droit d'inclure le mot "rien" dans ta réponse. Je _sais_ que tu es complètement ailleurs, Kurt, je l'ai su quand tu ne m'as pas pris la main pendant For Good. C'est notre chanson, tu t'en souviens ? Ensuite, tu n'as même pas versé _une seule_ larme sur I Dreamed A Dream et...

- Ok, j'ai compris l'idée, Rachel. Oui, je n'ai pas trop la tête à ça. Merci de l'avoir si subtilement pointé du doigt.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, alors ?"

Kurt se leva, et reprit sa place devant la fenêtre.

"C'est Blaine. Il... il est dehors... et... oh mon dieu, par ce temps..."

Rachel resta un moment silencieuse.

"Tu veux qu'on aille voir s'il est là-bas ? finit-elle par demander. On lui propose de venir passer la soirée ici... s'il prend une douche directement en entrant, bien sûr."

Kurt ne s'était pas attendu à ça, mais il hocha la tête. Regarder la neige tomber en flocons serrés toute la matinée avait eu raison de son ressentiment pour Blaine.

Ils s'habillèrent tous les deux comme s'ils préparaient une expédition en Antarctique. Hors de question de sortir les habits de créateurs, il fallait penser pratique, chaud et résistant. Kurt s'arrangea pour que le minimum de surface de son visage soit exposée au froid, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Rachel. Il fut obligé de prendre ses gants en otage pour l'empêcher d'immortaliser sa tenue avec son appareil photo.

Ils comprirent en ouvrant la porte de leur immeuble qu'ils avaient largement sous-estimé la puissance du vent. La forme des rues de New York faisait office d'énormes goulots dans lesquels s'engouffraient les rafales, balayant tout sur leur passage. Des papiers, des journaux, des feuilles d'arbres, des écharpes, des canettes vides, des bonnets et toutes sortes d'objets improbables avançaient sur le trottoir à une vitesse incroyable, trainés par le vent.

Ils hésitèrent une seconde puis, après avoir échangé un regard résigné, sortirent dans la rue. Ils coururent presque dans la petite ruelle de Blaine (renommée ainsi par leur soin, parce qu'aucun des deux n'en connaissait le véritable nom), et Kurt faillit pousser un cri de désespoir quand ils l'eurent parcourue de bout en bout sans succès : le garçon n'était pas là. Mais le plus inquiétant, c'est que ses couvertures étaient toujours sur le trottoir, en boule.

"Il s'est peut-être mis à l'abri, proposa Rachel d'une voix incertaine."

Kurt courut jusqu'au magasin le plus proche, entra en trombe devant le regard effaré des clients et demanda à la vendeuse si elle n'avait pas vu passer un SDF de son âge, avec une masse énorme de boucles brunes sur la tête. La jeune femme le regarda comme s'il était fou, et lui répondit que non, elle n'avait vu personne qui puisse répondre à cette description.

Rachel suivit patiemment Kurt alors qu'il répétait son manège dans tous les magasins alentours, récoltant à chaque fois une réponse négative. Puis, quand il finit par se résigner, elle le prit par le bras et le ramena chez eux. Une fois débarrassé de toutes ses couches de vêtements, le garçon se laissa tomber sur le divan et entreprit d'appeler tous les services d'urgence des hôpitaux dans un rayon de dix kilomètres.

Une fois qu'il eut épuisé toute la liste des possibilités qui lui venaient à l'esprit, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : Blaine était introuvable.

* * *

_Vendredi 10 février, 18h00, New York School of Design_,_ quartier de Chelsea, New York City. _

"Même si tu n'arrives pas à sourire, essaye au moins de ne pas tirer une tête d'enterrement, Kurt, lui conseilla Rachel en réajustant la fleur qu'il portait à la boutonnière."

Le taxi venait de les déposer devant la New York School of Design, et ils s'apprêtaient à rejoindre le flot de jeunes – et moins jeunes – gens élégamment habillés pour la soirée de gala annuelle de l'école. Kurt y avait invité Rachel car aucun des deux ne pouvaient se résoudre à manquer une soirée où sortir le grand jeu était obligatoire, mais n'étant plus en première année, cette soirée n'avait pas d'enjeu pour lui. C'était avant tout l'occasion de faire des rencontres professionnellement intéressantes, mais l'attention était surtout focalisée sur les nouveaux élèves et ils s'étaient entendus pour s'amuser sans se mettre de pression.

Sauf que depuis la veille, Kurt n'était pas du tout d'humeur à s'amuser. Il était angoissé par ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Blaine, et il n'en avait pas dormi de la nuit. Rachel était venue le rejoindre dans son lit avec des chocolats chauds pour le réconforter, mais rien n'y avait fait. Il ne pouvait chasser de son esprit l'image du jeune homme en train de tenter de se réchauffer les mains, seul dans sa ruelle.

Ils y étaient même retournés le matin même pour voir s'il était réapparu, mais rien n'avait bougé depuis la veille. Et maintenant, il était obligé de venir à cette soirée. Et il avait des cernes immenses et le teint blafard.

Kurt poussa un soupir et se laissa traîner jusqu'à la salle de réception de son école, magnifiquement décorée pour l'occasion. L'ambiance était très classe, les femmes bien habillées, les hommes élégants, les verres de champagne distribués à volonté. Rachel salua quelques personnes qu'elle connaissait par l'intermédiaire Kurt, puis, voyant que celui-ci n'était pas vraiment disposé à nouer un contact social, elle sortit son téléphone.

"Quinn m'a promis qu'elle passerait, je pense qu'elle doit être arrivée à cette heure-ci. Je vais voir si je peux la trouver. A tout à l'heure. Et essaye de remettre tes zygomatiques en marche."

Elle disparut, toute excitée à l'idée de retrouver son amie de lycée. Kurt poussa un soupir en la suivant des yeux et but une gorgée de champagne d'un air absent.

"Dommage que tu ne sois pas passé mercredi, j'aurais pu te donner le dernier papier, déclara une voix familière derrière lui."

Une voix qui n'avait absolument rien à faire ici. Il se retourna, stupéfié.

"_Oh. mon. dieu... _Blaine_."  
_

C'était sans conteste Blaine. Mais il ne lui ressemblait tellement pas... Ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus courts que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Assez longs pour former des boucles brunes et soyeuses, mais ils n'avaient plus du tout l'air négligé et il pouvait à présent parfaitement se perdre dans ses yeux verts-noisettes. Il était rasé de près et sentait le parfum pour homme délicatement dosé. Son costume était parfaitement ajusté à sa taille, sa cravate avait été choisie avec goût et ses chaussures...

"Armani. Oui, moi aussi j'ai un faible pour cette maison."

Il rit devant l'air sidéré de Kurt, ce qui le rendit encore plus séduisant. Le jeune homme rougit. En fait, le garçon qu'il avait devant lui était magnifique. Mais il n'en était pas moins complètement perdu.

"Je savais que tu viendrais à cette soirée, reprit Blaine. J'ai obtenu une place par une amie."

Il tendit à Kurt le dernier bout de papier. Ses yeux ambrés pétillaient de joie et d'intelligence. Toujours sous le choc, Kurt saisit le papier et le déplia soigneusement.

_Mon père m'a alors recontacté pour la première fois depuis deux ans, et m'a passé le savon du siècle. Il m'a dit que j'avais les capacités de réussir à Columbia et que j'étais en train de gâcher ma vie. Il m'a dit qu'il acceptait d'effacer mes dettes, si je promettais de me comporter de manière responsable et intelligente. _

Kurt leva ses yeux bleus sur Blaine, le transperçant littéralement du regard.

"Blaine Anderson, vingt ans, étudiant en première année de journalisme à Columbia, sur le point de boucler un dossier sur ses trois semaines d'immersion dans la peau d'un sans-abri à New York."

Il tendit la main à Kurt, qui la saisit d'un mouvement lent. Son visage se fendit finalement d'un sourire amusé, puis il éclata de rire.

"Kurt Hummel, vingt ans, étudiant en deuxième année à la New York School of Design, ravi d'avoir participé à ta petite expérience et de s'être fait avoir comme un idiot.

- Je préfère largement quand tu souris, plaisanta Blaine. Merci d'avoir égayé ce qui a sans doute été la pire semaine de ma vie. Je me suis bien amusé.

- J'ai passé toute la journée d'hier à être pris pour un fou par les commerçants du quartier, parce que tu étais introuvable, fit remarquer Kurt d'un air accusateur.

- Le mauvais temps a eu raison de ma motivation, j'ai mis fin à l'expérience avec un peu d'anticipation...

- J'ai complètement foutu en l'air une des rares opportunités de journée tranquille avec Rachel...

- Voilà donc le prénom complet de la mystérieuse _R._ Je crois l'avoir aperçue avec toi, tout à l'heure. Une petite brune qui parle fort.

- Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit et j'ai une tête horrible pour _la_ soirée la plus importante de l'année.

- Ça, je peux t'affirmer que c'est faux, sourit Blaine."

Kurt cessa son réquisitoire quand il comprit qu'il s'agissait là d'un compliment. Il rosit légèrement.

"Tu as intérêt à me montrer ce dossier, reprit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait assurée."

Blaine lui adressa un sourire charmeur.

"Bien entendu. Il y a certaines choses dont je veux parler avec toi, à propos de nos discussions et tout... je t'offre un verre, évidemment.

- Ok...

- Tout de suite. Viens."

Il fendit la foule en direction du bar. Kurt posa sa flute de champagne, un petit sourire figé sur les lèvres. Décidément, ce Blaine lui plaisait énormément.


End file.
